Merry Christmas Castle, Merry Christmas Beckett
by r2roswell
Summary: Fluff piece. Last Christmas was perfect. This Christmas Castle surprises Beckett with the greatest gift of all: To love her, always.
1. A Christmas Surprise

_To all of the Caskett fans out there, to all of my followers and fans, _

_this is my Christmas present to you. A Caskett story filled with joy and love. _

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

_-R2Roswell/Ronnie Roswell/Ron_Beckett_

* * *

**Chapter 1.) A Christmas Surprise**

* * *

Richard Castle stood in front of his mirror in his bedroom trying to straighten his tux. He had never been this nervous for a date with Beckett before as many of them as they'd been on.

"So how do I look?" Castle asked as he saw his daughter standing in the doorway.

"Perfect," Alexis said, coming over to straighten the red tie a bit more. "Beckett's lucky to have you as her fiancé."

"You think?"

"I know so. If she wasn't she would have let you go a long time ago."

Castle smiled at his daughter.

"So," said Alexis, "Does she have any idea where you're taking her?"

"As far as I know, no but then again she is a cop so who knows she could have figured it out by now and she's making me think she doesn't know."

"You're over thinking."

"You're right. Tonight Beckett and I are going to have a pleasant evening and-,"

Alexis cringed her face, "Ew, dad, details."

"Sorry." He then turned serious, "And you're okay with this? I know this evening wasn't what you and Pi had planned."

"Are you kidding? This night is probably the most romantic thing you've done for her yet so if I have to house sit while mom and dad go play then it's perfectly fine."

Castle smiled his widest of the night. "You just called Beckett 'mom'."

Alexis smiled, "I did didn't I?"

"So how did it feel?"

"Oddly enough it felt right."

"Guess that means Beckett is the one I'm meant for since you never called Gina that."

"Dad?"

"What I'm just saying."

Alexis smiled too though knowing her dad was right. Gina had never really been a part of her life the way Beckett had and she called Meredith 'mom' by default even though she wasn't really around.

"Have fun tonight okay?"

Castle leaned in and kissed his daughter on her forehead, "Thanks sweetie."

* * *

"Would you stop?" Lanie asked as her best friend kept straightening her dress in the mirror at her apartment. "You look beautiful."

"It's not too much?" Beckett asked.

"Is it ever too much for that family? Martha and Alexis chose the right dress, it's perfect."

Beckett continued to evaluate herself in the mirror. It was a red strapless dress that hemmed from the floor up to the hip where a medium sized rose formed. In the center of the rose was a smaller rose shape from blue rhinestones to make the outer red rose pop. And to finish the look was the red ruby necklace that Martha had loaned Beckett years ago back when she and Castle first went undercover to figure out who was stealing precious jewels. Now that she thought back to it she had worn a red dress back then too.

Beckett smiled to herself, she must have figured Castle wanted to make the night special by remembering their past. It was certainly working.

"See that's what you needed," said Lanie, "A little bit of personal color."

There was a knock on the door. Beckett grabbed her black velvet jacket that came with the dress.

When she opened it the person she saw standing there wasn't who she was expecting.

Pi smiled, "Well hello there Mrs.C-to-Be looking good."

"Um," Beckett looked back at Lanie who just shrugged then turned her attention back to her guest. "Pi, no offense but what are you doing here? Don't you and Alexis have plans of your own this Christmas Eve?"

"They kind of fell through," he said as if it really was no big deal. "It's cool I'll see her tomorrow. Mr. C was running a bit late and asked me to come and pick you up. That's not a problem is it?"

Beckett held up a finger. "Hang on a sec," she said to him.

Beckett pulled out her phone from her clutch and speed dialed. All she got was Castle's voicemail which baffled her.

"Oh just go with the boy," said Lanie. "What's the worst he can do drive you to the wrong restaurant?"

Pi stuck out his arm waiting for Beckett to take it. "Shall we Detective B?"

Beckett sighed but placed her arm through his and the two left, Lanie following so Beckett could lock up.


	2. We're Falling in Love

**Chapter 2.) We're Falling in Love**

* * *

Beckett felt so confused. They had passed the restaurant over half an hour ago.

"Pi, where are we going," she finally asked.

"Mr. C said there was a slight change of plans." He turned to look at Beckett for a moment before turning back to face the road. "Don't worry Detective B I'll get you to your fiancé in no time. We're just taking a detour."

"A detour, to where?"

"To where Mr. C will be of course."

"Of course," Beckett said, Pi's answer not making any sense.

Hours later Beckett was baffled when they drove up to their place in the Hamptons. The only lights that could be seen for miles were the ones that decorated the house: white lights making the house come to life, and luminarias marked the pathways contrasting nicely with the white of the house. Colored lights covered each of the windows. What continued to baffle Beckett were the rows of cars in the drive way.

Pi didn't say anything. He pulled out his phone and texted someone, Alexis most likely, and then escorted Beckett to the house and both walked inside.

"Package delivered Mr. B," Pi said as Jim Beckett came to the door.

"Thanks Pi," Jim replied.

Pi smiled, "Alright then if my duties are done I'm going to go find Alexis."

Jim and Beckett both watched as he left. "He's a weird one."

"Well you're no stranger to that after all the guys I put you through." Beckett looked around and then focused on her dad. "Really dad, what's going on? I was supposed to meet Castle over two hours ago but Pi brought me here instead."

Jim nodded and smiled, "On Rick's orders," Jim's smile widened more. "Welcome to your wedding Katie."

"My what?"

Jim laughed at his daughter's reaction. "I'll let Rick explain everything later."

"Oh there she is, there she is," Martha said coming into the room with Alexis and Lanie. "Oh Katherine you look stunning, doesn't she look stunning?"

"You really do Kate," Alexis said with a smile.

"You guys all knew about this?"

"Oh but of course," said Martha. "It was Richard's idea but how else was he going to pull this off?"

"And it's not like any of us could pick you up," said Alexis, "Otherwise that may have been a little too obvious so I figured Pi could do it."

"And Castle let him?"

Alexis smiled, "He had to if he had any chance of pulling it off."

"Well he certainly managed that."

The song 'Through the Trees' by David Tolk began to play.

"Okay ladies that's our cue," said Martha. "We'll see you out there."

Beckett watched as her bridesmaids made their way through the open doors. From what she could see Castle had gone all out. What would have led to a wide open space of green lawn with the ocean a small distance away and below had instead been transformed. The weather had called for cold temperatures and snow and Castle had clearly covered those bases. The lights in what Beckett considered now to be 'the other room' was soft and elegant to not be overwhelming.

"You ready?" Jim asked.

Beckett wasn't sure what she was ready for but given all that her family had done there was no time for cold feet now.

She smiled at her father as she took his arm, 'Through the Trees' still playing as her father walked her down the aisle. The other room was bigger than she had initially thought and the guests stood as she and her dad stood on the steps that led out of the main house.

* * *

It was a very small an intimate gathering of only her partners and boss from the precinct, her best friend, the family she was entering into. Even Meredith and Kira were there. Beckett didn't mind having them as Meredith was mother to Alexis and despite the awkwardness between herself and Kira when she worked her case several years ago there had been no hard feelings and after a resolve Kira had even invited her and Castle to her wedding. She stood there with her husband and four year daughter.

The room smelled of vanilla and pine mixed with a hint of lavender. Hickory wood covered the flooring while Oak covered the wall panels on the inside. The outside wasn't a total loss as windows surrounded the room, natural frost and condensation around the edges of them. Off to the side stood a Christmas tree decorated with white ornaments. Castle stood near it with a minister and Ryan and Esposito as his best men.

When the pair finally made it down the aisle Jim kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Take good care of my girl," Jim said to Castle before placing his daughter's hand in his.

"Always," Castle said marveling at his beautiful fiancé.

Beckett had so many questions and things she wanted to say but with Castle's one simple word the thoughts melted away as her focus turned to him and a word that had come to mean so much.

"Please be seated," said the Minister. "We are gathered here today to witness the unification of Richard Edgar Alexander Castle and Katherine Houghton Beckett. I promised Richard that I would keep this short and simple. Rather than reading from any religious text Richard has ask that I read from Poe's "Annabel Lee":

_Our love it was stronger by far than the love_  
_Of those who were older than we_  
_Of many far wiser than we_  
_And neither the angels in heaven above,_  
_Nor the demons down under the sea,_  
_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_  
_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_  
_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_  
_Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride_

"Castle," the Minister said nodding to him.

Ryan handed his buddy the ring.

Castle smiled as he slipped the ring on Beckett's finger, "I figured Poe was appropriate given my name."

"Oh so this is about you now," Beckett teased.

"Not technically, it's about you too but give the guy some credit. That was one of his few romantic poems. Enough about Poe, tonight is about us. Beckett, Kate: My whole adult life I always thought I knew what love was but it turned out I knew nothing about it until I met you. You're a strong, determined, most stubborn woman I have ever met but you challenge me. You're a mystery that I'm still never going to solve and that's what makes you extraordinary. I will spend the rest of my life trying to unravel that mystery and even if I should uncover it nothing will ever change how I feel about you. I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett, always."

Beckett did her best to compose herself, ignoring the tears that were streaming in a soft trickle down her face. She turned to Alexis who handed Beckett the ring which she placed on Castle's finger.

"Rick: You're the writer so whatever I say somehow feels inadequate but here you are, the writer I have admired for years, choosing me, standing in front of me. You once told me that your dreams come true, well so do mine. I never thought in a million years that you would be interested in a girl like me, a cop but with you it's so easy to forget who we are in this world and simply just be. You're a stubborn egotistical jackass but you're my stubborn egotistical jackass and it's one of the many things I love about you. You make me see the world in a variety of colors that I didn't know existed. The second you stepped into my life I couldn't imagine my life without you and yes I'm finally admitting to it. Montgomery was right, you are good for me, probably one of the best things to happen in my life and I look forward to spending that life with you. Richard Edgar Alexander Castle, I love you too, forever and always."

Castle's eyes were gleaming as were Beckett's.

"Be with Kate," said the Minister. "That was Rick's number one on his list and now here we all able to witness that two dreams, from two different worlds, can come together as one. Richard Castle, you may now kiss your bride."

"About time," said Castle.

Beckett laughed and the two made their way in slowly at first and then filled with a deep passion that surpassed all other kisses they had shared before, intimate sexual moments excluded. Beckett had once thought of what she thought was her favorite kiss but none of them could prepare her for this one. She could feel herself on the verge of wanting to undress him right then and there and she could feel his urgency to do the same. Nothing else mattered in this moment except for the two of them and they were perfectly fine with that as long as they remembered, however faint in the back of their minds that they were not alone, that their family and friends were clapping in the distant background.


	3. I'm In Love Now

**Chapter 3.) I'm in Love Now**

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and Beckett and Castle still had yet to talk. Some of the workers that Castle had hired transformed the wedding room into what now became a dance hall. It had all remained the same except that different chairs had been brought in as well as a few sets of round tables. Near the Christmas tree was a round table which would be the place where Castle and Beckett would sit.

To the far corner in the back of the room on a corner sturdy end table was a white three tiered cake. Red ribbons circled the curves of the cake finished off with a pearl colored bow in the center. The surrounding areas of the cake beneath the ribbons were handcrafted quilt patterns complete with ruby rhinestones. On the top of the cake instead of the traditional bride and groom wedding-toppers was a woman with a police vest and a veil and a man wearing a writer's vest with a black top hat.

The group of close friends and family gathered anxiously. The song 'Feel So Close' by Calvin Harris had been chosen by Alexis as the entrance song.

Once the song began Ryan held a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as one of Castle and Beckett's best friends it is with a great honor that I now present Mr. and Mrs. Rick Castle."

The room filled of guests began clapping as the newly wedded couple made their entrance. Castle and Beckett both gleamed.

"Now if Mr. and Mrs. Castle would take their place in the center of the room," said Ryan, "It's time for their first dance."

Castle looked at Beckett and took her hand, "Dance with me Beckett?"

Beckett smiled, "Don't you mean Castle?"

"Castle and Castle," he said. "I quite like the sound of that."

"So do I," she said placing her hand in his as he guided her to the center of the room.

The song, "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran began playing softly in the background. Castle started humming the song in Beckett's ear and she was full of smiles. She could not recall the number of times that Castle had played the song in the loft. "You Talk Too Much" may have been one of their old songs but this was certainly their song. It described everything she felt about Rick and him about her.

Beckett looked into his eyes and Castle stared right back.

"What are you thinking Mrs. Castle?" he asked.

"You," she answered simply. "You really blew my mind tonight you know that?"

Castle smiled, "That was the general idea and if you remember I did say that I would have to get you back."

Beckett nodded and smiled as she recalled that Castle had said those words. The night of his birthday surprise Castle talked about how epic her surprise party had been for him and he did say he would get her back. Beckett's reply had been, "Oh really and you think that you could top that?" to which, ever Castle being Castle replied, "Oh just you wait and see."

Well she had waited and she had seen and if there was a word that went beyond epic, she just couldn't find one.

"Why tonight though, why Christmas Eve or Christmas Day? I don't even know what time it is."

Castle's eyes lingered on his hands as he toyed with Beckett's fingers. "It was December 24th at 11:59 when we kissed officially as husband and wife so technically now it's December 25th." He then turned his focus on her eyes. "As for all this- you and I were having such a hard time deciding on the days and the venue that I figured why not make it simple?"

"Simple, you? You drive me crazy by making things complicated?"

"No you're the one who complicates things. I in turn use that against you to where the solution seems simple."

"Oh that's how you see it?"

"Oh I know so Detective." Beckett smiled and shook her head, another impasse in which they wouldn't agree. "Seriously though," said Castle. "I figured all we needed was each other. It didn't matter when or where just as long as I could make you my wife and what better time than on one my favorite holidays of the year and what better place than where we've had lazy afternoons, taken walks on the beach,-."

"Made babies," Beckett whispered in his ear.

"Made-," Castle backed up. "Made what?"

Beckett stuck out her tongue and smiled as she often did sometimes. She stopped dancing and took Castle's hand.

"Come here," she said taking him to the main house.

The gathering watched in confusion as the couple departed.

Ryan picked up the mike. "Um okay, guess the newlyweds couldn't wait. I mean there are plenty of bedrooms upstairs so-," the guests laughed. "Um have fun, dance, just enjoy the party," he said placing the microphone down.

* * *

Beckett took Castle over to the Christmas tree in the living room. She crouched down and pulled a box from under the tree.

"We were going to spend Christmas here anyways," said Beckett. "When Martha came here a few days ago I asked her to place this here. You're not the only one who has surprises up his sleeve." She passed the box to him which he held. Beckett smiled, "Open it."

Castle unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Inside it were a couple of onesies. They were both navy blue with white lettering. One of them read 'Daddy's Little Writer' and on the second one it read 'Daddy's Little Cop.'

He looked up at her with sheer wonder. "You're really pregnant?"

"I am," Beckett said gleaming.

Castle tossed the box aside as he held onto the onsies in one hand and with his right hand he fiercely grabbed Beckett by the back of her head and kissed her passionately.

When they came up for air Castle asked, "How far along?" he said his forehead still lingering on hers.

"Six weeks. I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted to be sure first. I didn't want to jinx anything."

Castle nodded understanding her decision to wait. Not knowing what else to say he simply acted. He kissed her deeply again for as long and hard as he could. It didn't feel like enough though and it wasn't when he heard a throat clear behind them.

"Woah," said Alexis," her back turned towards them, "Might want to slow down the PDA don't you think?"

"Not now Alexis," Castle said through his teeth.

"Yeah I'm sure you two want to um-whatever," she said shaking the thoughts from her mind, "But you've got a guest of people out there who are wondering what the hell happened to you two so you might want to get out there."

Beckett laughed and shook her head, "We'll be out there in a minute Alexis."

"Sure thing," said Alexis leaving her parents alone though in her mind it probably wasn't such a good idea.

Castle kept his forehead against Beckett's. "This is the best Christmas gift ever, thank you."

"Likewise," she said, "Merry Christmas Castle."

"Merry Christmas Beckett," he replied.

They took each other's hands and made their way back to the reception.

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

_Author's Note: _I do have the epilogue if you guys are interested or I can leave it the way it is. It's up to you all! Merry Christmas.


	4. Song for a Winter's Night

**Epilogue.) Song for a Winter's Night**

* * *

The time came to cut the cake. In the background the song 'Dearest' by the Black Keys was playing. Castle placed a piece of cake in Beckett's mouth elegantly but Beckett accidentally made a mess of his to which everyone laughed, Castle too. Rather than Castle cleaning his face with a napkin Beckett went in and caressed the frosting off his face with her fingers and then kissed off the rest.

As the evening had progressed Castle and Beckett had taken their seats at the front of the room near the Christmas tree.

Ryan tapped his glass. "Excuse me everyone, I'd like to make a toast."

"Bro, I was supposed to make the first toast," said Esposito.

"You can go after," said Ryan.

"Screw that," said Esposito taking his glass and standing next to Ryan.

"Dude what are you doing," Ryan asked.

"Just shut up and talk," said Esposito.

"Fine," said Ryan turning his attention to the newlyweds, "When we first heard that Castle would be working with us," said Ryan. "We knew it could be one of two things. One, it would be a complete and total disaster."

"Or two," said Esposito, "It would drive Beckett crazy."

"You can pretty much guess which one it was."

"FYI," said Esposito, "It was both."

The group of family and friends laughed.

"We got to see firsthand the relationship unfold between two unlikely people." Ryan pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket. "From the library of Katherine Beckett," he quoted.

Beckett's face turned red as she placed her head in her hands. Castle looked over at her curiously.

"Bro," said Ryan, "We must have teased her for what five minutes when she brought us his books."

"Ha ha yeah," replied Esposito. "You see when we teased Beckett about being a fan of Castle's novels she claimed she was only a fan of the genre but we could tell it was more than that."

"Yeah cause she was blushing just like she is now," added Ryan. "So Castle I think you finally have the answer you two once asked us. I think it's a fair bet to say you both fell for each other right around the time you met."

"Or maybe Beckett a little longer since she did have his books all ready and did sort of have a crush on him."

"Didn't she even stay in line for an hour or something during a few of his book releases?"

"Okay," said Beckett. "Who have you two been talking too," knowing full well that the boys must have had some private chats with the men in her life, particularly Will Sorenson.

"Sorry," said Esposito, "We've got our sources."

"Who prefer to remain anonymous," said Ryan.

"The point is," said Esposito, "I don't believe in much but I don't believe in coincidence either. As cops we're trained not to so it's not a coincidence that you two came into each other's lives."

"And Castle whether you like it or not you're not only stuck with Beckett but-,"

"You're also stuck with us," Esposito said with a smile. "Oh yeah and Lanie too."

"So to Castle and Beckett, may fate ever shine upon you."

"Nice," said Esposito.

"Thanks."

"To Castle and Beckett," everyone said.

"Why you got to steal my thunder like that," Ryan asked when they were seated.

"Dude, you got to hand Castle the ring," said Esposito, "Why are you complaining?"

Beckett and Castle were shaking their heads. Castle had loved the boys like best friends but it was clear now that they were brothers. They had been part of Beckett's life for years and they always treated her like a sister and she in turn had treated them like brothers too. Castle was honored to have them as brother-in-laws.

* * *

"As the daughter of the groom and step-daughter of the bride," said Alexis as she took her turn. "I think it's only fitting that I say something about my parents. When my dad first told me he was going to be working with the cops I thought to myself he's out of his mind but then I thought well he's done crazier things before so how bad could it really be? Turns out we were all in for a big surprise. My dad always has an act for getting into trouble so oddly it just made sense that his trouble would follow him to the 12th Precinct. What I don't think any of us could have predicted though was how that world would inspire him, inspire him to write again, and how he would get that inspiration from Detective Beckett.

I've known Detective Beckett for just as long as my dad has and though we've had our ups and downs there have also been a lot of positive moments too. You have given me advice when I've needed, you let me volunteer at the station and I've had the kind of relationship that I haven't had with another person before so before I end this speech Grams and dad have all ready heard what I have to say next but I want you to hear it too. I've revised it a little bit to make it more relevant for tonight:

Yesterday you said goodbye to everything that was familiar, your lives as single individuals, working together but apart, everything that was comfortable. You're moving on but just because you're leaving one world for another and that hurts, there are some people who are so much a part of us they'll be with us no matter what. They are our solid ground, our north star, and the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us, always. Detective Beckett, Kate," Alexis smiled, "Mom. You are my dad's north star, the one he's been searching for his whole life and I'm glad he finally found you."

Beckett's eyes were filled with tears and Alexis smiled. She walked over to the table and Beckett came around, the two embracing for the first time as step-mother and step-daughter.

"I love you Alexis," Beckett whispered.

"I love you too mom."

* * *

"Are you sure," Castle asked.

Beckett squeezed his hand, "Absolutely."

Castle leaned over and kissed his bride and then stood up. "Excuse me everyone," Castle said getting the groups attention. "I don't have a speech or anything it's more of a kind of announcement. As if tonight wasn't magical enough what with Beckett actually marrying me, a little while ago I just found out that my wife is pregnant. I get to be an RHD again!"

The boys and Beckett shook their heads and Castle saw some confused looks on their faces.

"Oh right, for those of you who don't know I meant 'ruggedly handsome dad'. Beckett has made me the luckiest man on the planet tonight. I love you."

"I love you too Rick."

The room clapped and cheered. The couple stood as their family and friends offered their congratulations.

It had turned into quite a Christmas Eve and quite a Christmas day. In a few hours as the day would rise, their guests would leave to begin their own Christmas plans and the Castle's plus Meredith and Jim would remain in the Hamptons to celebrate Christmas day as an official family.


End file.
